The Sea Calls on this special Eve
by LetsTwistAnotherFairyTale
Summary: ON HIATUS! Violet was once a lady. But that was long ago. Now she's a pirate trying to make it on her own after her captain's ship was destroyed. What will she find on her journey? Love? Or fear?


Did you read the memo? Ok good. Lets start

Ok if it is in one quote it's a thought, two, it's speech.

Violet Eve had sat down to everyday tea time. She came from a respectable family. Respectable here means rich. Yes, Violet was a Lady, title and everything. Her mother had invited almost everyone they knew for tea today, this was Violet's 16th birthday. It was her coming of age celebration. She sat there with her eyes closed in the loud bustling room filled with old women, and of course the occasional teenager that thought they were better then everyone else because they were rich too. Her butt was numb from sitting in the terribly uncomfortable wooden chairs with paper thin cushions on them. She figured they were only there so you wouldn't put so much wait on your butt and work on straightening your posture. Violet liked to slouch and be comfortable, she didn't care what the others thought. She didn't get along to well with the few teenagers because they didn't think she was as proper as them or that she deserved the title 'Lady'. All she could hear was the humming of all the people talking, humming, buzzing, more like bees then people. They weren't as loud as a normal crowd, they were proper so they barely talked in a whisper as they all talked about Violet.

'Okay, Vi now just breathe, ignore their comments. Ignore them all together just be proper, and don't forget to breathe. Damn, this corset is tight. Why do we have to wear these, I mean yeah they make your breasts look bigger, but I can do what without suffocating myself. Breathe, if you can breathe at all.' She thought.

Violet opened her eyes and smiled politely at the table of older teenagers surrounding her, whispering. She had very keen hearing, she was able to pick out some of their conversations, not like it was hard, they weren't trying very hard to be quiet. It was almost as if they wanted her to hear them.

"Eww, she's just so skinny!" whisperingly exclaimed a not so skinny girl by the name of Vanessa.

"No decent or honorable man would ever want her," the one sitting next to Vanessa said.

"And her hair! It looks like oh I don't know, like dirt. It's not beautiful like mine! She gives 'Lady' a bad name." This was how they all talked about her when they thought she wasn't listening. In Violet's town, men only wanted blondes, but there was one exception, if you were rich it didn't matter, but the blonder the better. And Violet was far from blonde. She was a rich brown, with red tint, as I said, far from blonde.

'Oh my god! I can't handle it anymore, if those two say one more thing, I'm going to scream!' Violet thought. She heard them whispering again. She took the folded napkin off her giant dress of a lap and laid it next to her plate. She gracefully scooted backwards before the butlers could assist her. She stood from the table and walked gracefully towards Vanessa and her friends. She smiled at them so sweetly and tilted her head, and SMACKED VANESSA RIGHT ACROSS HER FACE!

Violet awoke with a start. She looked into the mirror of the saloon behind the bar counter. Her eyes were blood shot and she was covered in a cold sweat. She remembered that day, oh that fateful day. It was about 6 years ago, she was 22 now. She had had enough. That was the day she ran, ran from home and never went back. She had made one of the biggest mistakes of her life that day, Vanessa was the Commodore's daughter of their port. Violet would face serious charges for ever laying a hand on Vanessa. Commodore Taylor spent weeks looking for Violet to avenge his daughter's lack of respect.

"I can't believe I lost it like that!" She took another swig of rum. " Oh well I'm happier now."

She remembered every detail about that day, from where the silver wear was to what tiny decorations were on the cups. That was the day she disgraced her family. That was the day she became a pirate.


End file.
